


Summoned

by captainmazzic (lordtarantula)



Series: The Sith Tribunal AU [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon what is canon, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, The Rise of Skywalker spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordtarantula/pseuds/captainmazzic
Summary: Adrestin receives a mysterious summons to an ancient Sith world.Contains spoilers for The Rise of Skywalker.
Series: The Sith Tribunal AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/990054
Kudos: 14





	Summoned

**Author's Note:**

> ~Canon is a social construct and holds no sway here~

“Hey, Adrestin – the Hakaeri captured a little droid that almost looks like an old Sith Empire courier model. Miracle of miracles, they managed to _not_ destroy it. They thought you’d want to take a look.”

“Really.” Adrestin uncurled his massive body from the pile of blankets and pillows he was enveloped in and closed the ancient Sith tome he had been studying. He stretched and let loose a cavernous yawn. “Where is this droid?”

“Right here.” Sivin shrugged and held out a hand, releasing a small ovoid object about the size of a training remote. It buzzed and hovered in the air, twirling once in disorientation before tipping side to side in an attempt to encapsulate all of Adrestin’s bulk in its optical sensors. Adrestin narrowed his lower pair of eyes and leaned forward to tap it once near its topmost antenna. “It is indeed an old model. How it is still functioning, I am curious to know. It must be upwards of three thousand years old.”

“Almost as old as us.” Sivin turned to flop down on the blankets that Adrestin had abandoned. “Dunno what it wants, though. Think it’s lost? Or finally homing in on its last programmed destination? It hasn’t responded to any words.”

Adrestin shook his head and turned back to the droid. “I’m not sure. If it is ancient Sith, though…” The sunbursts in his eyes suddenly flared, and the guttural tones of the all-but-extinct Sith language spat harshly from his mouth. _“Byloti tu'iea kelegaz, xarnait.”_

The droid twitched backwards as though it had been struck, but a single red light illuminated on its upper dome. A tiny, fractured image materialized, flickering softly as it coalesced into a discernible image.

“Greetings, Sith of the Ancient Worlds.”

Sivin flinched as the darkness around Adrestin burgeoned and swelled at recognition of the face. The flames of his Dark Side power grew suddenly hot and smoky, distorting his features in the Force into something like that of a nightmare’s monster. His only word was hissed, barely a whisper and almost drowned in the rumbling of his anger in the Dark Side. _“Palpatine.”_

But it was not a communicator, only a recording. The image didn’t pause as the haggard face clasped gnarled hands in front of a homespun robe and smiled through rotting teeth. “It has long been knowledge of mine that there are still those who adhere to the Old Ways, lurking in the shadows and forgotten corners of the galaxy,” he said, a malevolent twinkle in his eyes, “unbeholden to the governments and politics that plague the rest of… _civilized_ space. Yet Sith you still are, and to the Sith your fealty shall always remain.”

Sivin sat up and placed a gentle hand on one of Adrestin’s shoulders, willing himself to push past the visceral darkness enveloping his friend. One scaly hand rose to grasp his own, but Adrestin’s hard gaze never left the hologram.

The visage of Palpatine continued. “I reigned as Emperor of a united galaxy, albeit for far too short a time. I held the true power of the Sith, and bent the galaxy to my will. That time will return. And as your Emperor – not only as ruler of the galaxy but as ruler of the Sith – I command you to gather at the sanctuary world of Exegol. Those among you who have kept to the Ancient Path will know the way.” The hologram began to dissolve into static, Palpatine’s last words echoing strangely around the rough-hewn walls. _“The Sith will rise once more.”_

The red light on the droid winked out, leaving Adrestin to stare at it in silence.

Sivin rested his head on his friend’s shoulder. “What… what was that all about? What happens now?”

Adrestin just shook his head. He raised a hand almost thoughtfully, and with a slow clenching of a fist, the droid hovering in the air twisted and pinched, imploding in on itself until all that was left was shrapnel and dust scattering on the floor. Adrestin curled his lip, showing fangs. “He claims to merit fealty from a people of whom he knows _nothing.”_

“Judging from how you’ve refused to have anything to do with him these past forty or so standard years, I can see why. He doesn’t seem to even know any of you or the other Sith of the Shadow Imperium _really_ exist. Just some sort of… idea. Like an idle thought. A dream.”

“A _ghost.”_ Adrestin’s hands rested in his lap, but they were still clenched into fists. “But we are _far_ from ghosts. He believes he is some sort of pinnacle of power for the Sith. His megalomania approaches that of Vitiate.” A malevolent gleam made the sunbursts of his eyes flare in the dim light of the room. “Perhaps I _should_ go to Exegol. Perhaps I should demonstrate the _true_ power of the ancient Sith.” The deep rumble of Dark Side power gathered around Adrestin once more, igniting the cold flames of his presence in the Force.

Sivin winced and shook his head as he braced himself against the darkness of his friend. “I don’t… think that’d be a good idea, Adrestin.”

“You have been attempting for years to get me involved again in the outside worlds, Sivin.” He tilted his head to one side and raised an eyebrow. “This is different, somehow?”

Sivin gestured to the empty spot where the droid had been moments before. “It’s obvious he’s up to something, and up to something _big._ It can’t be good, whatever it is. Gathering power and extending his life has been his goal over all these years, and I can’t imagine that has changed at all. If he wants other Sith by his side, it is so he can use them for his own ends.”

Slowly the malicious light in Adrestin’s eyes faded, and he sighed. “You are right, of course. If I were to go – if _any_ Sith were to go – we would be playing directly into his hands.” He paused, then one pair of eyes went wide. “Did Maul see this?”

Sivin shook his head. “No. Dom took Maul with him when he left for Phannes Drea. They should be returning later this evening, I think.”

Adrestin nodded. “Good. I’d like to be the one to give him this information.”

Sivin jerked away, startled. “You’re gonna _tell_ him about this?”

Adrestin nodded, expression quizzical. “Palpatine was his former master, Siv. He deserves to know.”

“No, no, _no,_ Adrestin, no!” He shook his head so strongly his tendrils flopped over his shoulders. “It took him literal _years_ to adjust to even a few _Jedi_ being around him all the time, he’ll be ten times worse if he hears _Palpatine_ of all people is still alive! He _hates_ him! All that work of calming him down and –”

Adrestin rested a hand on Sivin’s shoulder. “He deserves to know, Sivin. And I will be the one to tell him. It will be his decision to make, if he wishes to go or not. But I do not think he will.”

Sivin heaved a sigh and pressed his forehead against Adrestin’s scaly shoulder. “Alright, but if you’re wrong…”

“Give him some credit, Siv. Do you think he would leave what he has here, to pursue revenge again? After all he has learned? After all the spirits here have taught him? After what _we_ have given him? What _Bridger_ has given him? And do not forget what Mandalore has done for him, or what Thrawn offers in the Ascendancy. He has made homes in a myriad of places, where he once had none. He does not take such things lightly.”

Sivin slumped into Adrestin’s chest and nodded. “And neither should I. It’s not that I don’t trust him, I just… I worry. He’s like a little brother at this point.”

“I feel the same way. As does Domthus. I trust whatever decision he might make, and will support him either way.”

Sivin raised an eyebrow. “Would you go to Exegol with him, if he decided to go?”

Adrestin paused for a fraction of a second before nodding. “If that was his decision, then yes. But I do not believe that will be the case. He is more than likely far stronger that even we give him credit for. His desire for revenge will not be sated until it is complete, but I do believe he is much wiser than he was when he first came to us. He will let someone else take his revenge for him.”

Sivin raised the other eyebrow and blinked up at Adrestin. “What are you talking about?”

Adrestin smiled knowingly. “What world of note in the galaxy these past few years is Phannes Drea perilously close to, Sivin?”

“…Jakku.”

“Indeed.”

Sivin leaned back and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “What’s on Jakku that Maul would be interested in, Adrestin?”

“Not a what, Sivin. A _who.”_

His eyes widened. _“No.”_

A thin smile spread over Adrestin’s face. “Our dear Maul has not _only_ been tutoring Bridger in the ways of the Force, my friend. He has a _new_ apprentice.” Adrestin’s teeth showed in a predatory grin. “And she is far stronger in the Force than you or I could possibly have imagined.”

**Author's Note:**

> *singsong voice* Anything canon can do I can make better lololololol


End file.
